cav_test_wiki_onefandomcom-20200213-history
Death Is Remotely Possible
}} 'Death Is Remotely Possible' is an adventure in ''The DarkStryder Campaign. It is set in 8 ABY. Plot summary Continuing on their search for Moff Kentor Sarne, the crew of the FarStar head for Gandle Ott after intercepting NewsNet reports that place Sarne there. Arriving on the planet, they find it a state of confusion as Sarne has left with nearly all Imperial military personnel and assets. Captain Kaiya Adrimetrum, acting as a representative of the New Republic, engages in diplomatic talks with the local leaders. However, Sarne has left a surprise for the FarStar - a reprogrammed BRT supercomputer that is intent on stopping them from following the Moff. After several days of negotiation and dodging attempts on their lives, the crew learn that Sarne is heading to Shintel. Discovering that the BRT is behind the attacks on them, the crew of the FarStar manage to restore the computer - but not before it unleashes an assassin droid to target them. After a battle with the droid in the Theatre Danske, the FarStar departs for Shintel to continue their search. Appearances *Kaiya Adrimetrum *Dana Cadwell *Cantryl *Herron Dade *Jessa Dajus *Stanfeld Duffit *Ranna Gorjaye *Gorak Khzam *Marja Lang *Olaver Lansel *Lofryyhn *Loh'khar *Brandy MacMillian *Kentor Sarne *Unidentified Imperial Governor (Gandle Ott) *Unidentified spaceport controller |creatures= *Lion |droids= *Droid **Assassin droid ***RX5-TLN **Bartender droid **BRT supercomputer ***CUTH-BRT-92-X3 **Courier droid **Industrial droid |events= *Battle of Kal'Shebbol *Ceremonial Mushroom Cutting *Mission to Gandle Ott |locations= *Carida *Core Worlds **Brentaal IV **Coruscant *Kathol sector **Kal'Shebbol **Kathol Outback **Ott system ***Gandle Ott ****Montrol City *****The Bank *****Corellian Merchants' Guild Guildhouse *****Crimler Naval Base *****Herron Dade's estates *****Imperial Plaza Hotel *****Jedi chapter house *****Montrol City Computer Center *****Montrol Spaceport *****Theatre Danske *****Torqumada Hanging Gardens ****Sanche Ocean **Shintel system ***Shintel **''Tanquilla Beach'' *Mid Rim *Tatooine |organizations= *Agent *Aide *Bank parliament **Bank Foreign Relations Committee *Bodyguard *Bureau of Ships and Services *Bureaucrat *Cadet *Cantryl's criminal organization *Corellian Merchants' Guild *Crime lord *Diplomat *Dockworker *Doctor *Executive officer *Galactic Empire *Gandle Ott planetary militia *Gandle Ott system defense force *Global Organization of Interstellar Shippers *Governor **Acting-Governor **Lieutenant governor *Imperial Cabinet *Law enforcement agency *Mayor *Merchant *Militia *Minister *Moff *Moff Sarne's forces *New Republic **New Republic task force (Kal'Shebbol) *NewsNet **Colonial News Nets **Galaxy News Service **KatholNet **NovaNetwork **TriNebulon News *Officer **Captain **Colonel **General *Pandelflot *Pirate *Scout *Slaver *Sleeper agent *Smuggler *Teacher *Terrorist *Trast Heavy Transports |species= *Human **Corellian *Mon Calamari *Rodian *Wookiee |vehicles= *Drone truck *Freighter *Speeder **Limousine ***Luxury limo *Speeder truck **A-A6z Speeder Truck *Starship **''FarStar'' **Freighter |technology= *Armor **Blast vest *Blaster **Blaster cannon **Blaster carbine **Blaster rifle **Hold-out blaster **Sporting blaster *Comlink *DarkStryder technology *Datapad *Directional landing beacon *Droid brain *Engine *Intercom *Medkit *Miniature proton torpedo launcher *Recording rod |miscellanea= *Astrogation *Capital *Casino *Chak-root *Computer *Corellian Bloodstripe *Flask *Flower *Fungus **Mushroom ***Cattarash mushroom *Galactic Basic Standard *Galactic Credit Standard *Gravity well *Hotel *Hyperlane *Hyperspace *Imperial standard meter *Kilogram *Leather *Local day *Museum *Ocean *Opera **''Madra Teene'' *Orchestra *Permacrete *Planet *Radiation *Radiation dampening foam *Sector *Shadowport *Standard day *Standard decade *Standard hour *Standard minute *Standard year *Star system *Stimulant *Suit *Tea }} Sources *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' Category:The DarkStryder Campaign adventures